1. Field of The Invention
This invention concerns a method and device for collecting dust and waste in weaving machines.
2. Description of Related Technology
It is known that weaving machines develop relatively large amounts of dust. Traditionally, the dust is collected in weaving machines by means of suction installations which suck up the dust and take it to a dustbin or container, for example as described in DE 2.063.521 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,965). This method has the disadvantage that the dust is stored in non-compressed form, as a result of which a large volume of dust is formed rather quickly, such that the above-mentioned containers need to be emptied very frequently.
A solution to collect larger amounts of dust in a container is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,860, whereby the container is provided with a floating lid which compresses the dust collected in the container. Although such a container needs to be emptied less frequently, the disadvantage remains that the use of a container is necessary. Further, the compression of the dust collected in the container is still relatively small.